


Two Strong

by ideallyqualia



Series: UshiOi [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Oikawa, the mage king of a dying country, doesn't know where to turn to.





	Two Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a sports anime fest bonus round 2 prompt, but I misread it as ushioi when it was just about ushi, so I never posted on dw. 
> 
> Here's the [prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1108571#cmt1108571) “Hold my hand in yours, and we will not fear what hands like ours can do.” ― Anonymous, The Epic of Gilgamesh

Everything Oikawa did and made ended up a mistake. His actions weren't necessarily failures; he created powerful spells and legendary monsters. But they brought nothing but darkness. People died from them. If he made a spell to bring someone back to life, the person would be cursed with the worst of their humanity, or none at all, or they'd suffer from something just as cursed. No matter what he tried to do to help people he'd make problems worse. After a while he looked back and got the feeling that all he ever did was barely patch things up, like covering the holes on a boat instead of making a new one, or even just plugging it.

"Oikawa? Are you alright?" Ushijima asked.

Oikawa shook his head. He didn't have an answer in mind, but he still expressed the worst.

"You seemed like you were deep in thought. And not the life-affirming kind," Ushijima added.

" _Wakatoshi_ ," Oikawa snapped, but he didn't have anything else to say.

Ushijima didn't flinch. "Yes?"

Oikawa sighed. Instead of answering he turned to the window. Flowers lined all four edges, but the glass only reflected the color black. Despite the pleasant fragrance and colors, the flowers choked light out of the air, and no matter how bright the sunshine was outside, it couldn't penetrate the glass.

If he could see, though, there would be a dying country stained deep with the scars of curses. Oikawa knew he was cursed; he should never have become king.

"Oikawa. What's on your mind? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Ushijima said.

Oikawa shook his head again, not bothering to look at him. He lowered his head into his hands on his desk.

Ushijima's armor clinked as he walked closer. "Oikawa, I--"

"Wakatoshi, _now isn't the time_ \--"

Something fell onto Oikawa's desk. He peeked his eyes open and saw a sword. It wasn't Ushijima's, it was a plain sword with Oikawa's insignia on it.

"Pick up the sword. Let us fight. You can use your magic."

Oikawa struggled not to laugh, and he wound up choking on his breath.

"Why? _Why_?" Oikawa asked. A laugh still managed to escape from him. "Sometimes I think, 'People don't know what goes on in my mind. I don't think even _I_ know.' But here you are, and I have no idea what you're thinking."

"Oikawa, I have a point to make. Fight."

Oikawa unsheathed the sword and pointed it at Ushijima. Neither of them asked for enchantment magic to guard the sharp points of their blades. And it was just as well when Oikawa didn't trust his magic to keep Ushijima safe, and Ushijima didn't know much magic.

Oikawa knew both magic and swordsmanship. He swung and parried, and Ushijima countered with ease. Oikawa wasn't using his magic, and Ushijima's swordsmanship was still much better than Oikawa's, though, so Oikawa was quickly cornered.

Ushijima lowered his sword from Oikawa's neck. "Oikawa, you're holding back."

"No I'm not. I was never great with swords. You know that."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Use your magic."

"What? No. I'm not going to kill you."

"You won't." Ushijima readied himself, stepping away and returning his sword to an engagement stance.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You really are going to get yourself killed one day." Oikawa scoffed, but he infused his sword with the glow of magic.

Even without his own magic Ushijima had an easy time dodging. Oikawa shot fireballs from his sword, fired ice beams, summoned whirlwinds, and sent rocks flying, but Ushijima evaded or deflected with ease.

Once again Ushijima trapped him, pressing his sword against Oikawa's neck. Oikawa dropped his sword.

"What is even the point of this, Wakatoshi?" Oikawa asked as Ushijima withdrew.

"You think of yourself as a monster," Ushijima said.

Sharper than a sword, his voice cut the atmosphere down to its tension.

"Wakatoshi," Oikawa said, his voice thickening. He wasn't sure if it would make it past his throat. "Don't go mouthing--"

"If you think of yourself that way, then what does that make me, someone who can defeat you in a fight?"

Oikawa froze.

"I'm a monster too, Oikawa," Ushijima continued. "That's the only way to look at it. Besides, I could tell you still held yourself back, even after I told you to use magic. I don't think someone who does that can truly be a bad person."

Oikawa brought his hand to his mouth. "Why... What're you doing... Why're you always like this, why do you stick _around_..."

"For the reasons I said, and more." Ushijima reached forward with his arms, both of them free with his sword at his waist.

Oikawa didn't do anything as Ushijima hugged him. He stared at the wall ahead with a stiff jaw, trying to stay silent, but his shoulders and arms relaxed.

It was impossible to think of Ushijima as anything close to what Oikawa was. Ushijima couldn't even use magic. There was no way he could be as demonic as Oikawa. If Ushijima used _that_ kind of logic, though, then there was no accounting for his taste. Or sanity.

"You're an idiot, and I'll never understand why you make wrong choices," Oikawa mumbled.

"As long as I'm around, you won't have anything to worry about," Ushijima said. "Even if you do lose control, I'll stop you."

"I didn't ask you to _explain_." Oikawa hugged him back anyway.

As Oikawa rested his head against Ushijima's chest, he wondered if he could actually turn everything around.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
